


Devozione

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, Introspection, Love, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: Gli sembra di aver dimenticato a lungo l'appagamento, ora, riassaporandolo, teme che tutto si frantumi come un prezioso e delicato cristallo. Negli ultimi tempi si chiede spesso se questo stato di grazia sia un segno, la prova di una parziale assoluzione dai suoi passati errori, dai suoi peccati; sono ombre amare che lo accompagnano fedeli e indelebili: il disastro sul lago Calenhad, la caduta di Kirkwall, la tortura, la follia, lo sterminio, l'impotenza, la perdita.





	

**Devozione**

La osserva nella guizzante penombra creata dalla luce delle candele rimaste accese; assorto, rapito, in contemplazione della figura distesa al suo fianco.  
La schiena di lei, segnata da alcune vecchie cicatrici, si espande e contrae col respiro del sonno. Cullen resta in ascolto, per un poco, nella consapevole illusione di voler carpire qualche segreto dalla cadenza di quel lieve movimento spontaneo, d'istinto finisce persino per adeguarsi a quel ritmo. Abbandona l'appoggio del gomito e le si accoccola accanto, sprofonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Lei dorme spesso così, rannicchiata su un fianco, col suo carattere esuberante l'aveva immaginata il tipo da occupazione molesta dell'intero letto.  
Cullen si scopre sorridere, sorprendersi di certe piccolezze poteva essere stranamente piacevole.  
Le sfiora una spalla con le labbra, inspira l'odore della sua pelle e una scarica di benessere lo investe. Non è ancora abituato all'intensità della sensazione, non sa definirla meglio di viscerale: perdita di controllo, desiderio, un fuoco che lo consuma fino all'osso e nel contempo lo espande fino a sfiorare l'infinità dello spirito.  
Vorrebbe svegliarla, condividere di nuovo questa sete, la passione, ormai sa bene che lei non lo biasimerebbe, ma si convince di lasciarla riposare tranquilla invece.  
Invidia come lei riesca a dormire di sasso, non si direbbe il riposo di qualcuno che combatte per salvare le sorti del mondo. Lei è così: incredibile, irrecuperabile - _allo stato brado_ \- quella definizione l'aveva sentita ripetere diverse volte dal mago del Tevinter; Cullen ride tra sé, in quell'affermazione c'è del vero eppure lui sa di esserle ormai sconsideratamente assuefatto. Ha risvegliato qualcosa in lui, qualcosa lasciato sopito nel suo nucleo profondo, qualcosa che ritrovato lo rende completo.  
Gli sembra di aver dimenticato a lungo l'appagamento, ora, riassaporandolo, teme che tutto si frantumi come un prezioso e delicato cristallo. Negli ultimi tempi si chiede spesso se questo stato di grazia sia un segno, la prova di una parziale assoluzione dai suoi passati errori, dai suoi peccati; sono ombre amare che lo accompagnano fedeli e indelebili: il disastro sul lago Calenhad, la caduta di Kirkwall, la tortura, la follia, lo sterminio, l'impotenza, la perdita.  
  
_Andò in pezzi il suo mondo al Circolo._  
_Finì distrutto ciò che aveva conosciuto, tutto ciò in cui aveva riposto il suo credo; a malapena la sua mente resse all'assalto degli Abomini e dei demoni, al lutto per i commilitoni, non poté fare a meno di trincerare il suo cuore dietro uno scudo impenetrabile._  
_Tutti in pezzi, di nuovo, anche a Kirkwall._  
_Come avrebbe potuto fare ammenda? Come avrebbe potuto restituire all'Ordine un minimo di dignità? La rabbia, il dolore, il senso di colpa e assieme ad essi il dubbio s'insinuarono fino a corroderlo. Toccava a lui la scelta, la responsabilità, l'onere del comando. Rimise insieme i cocci della città per l'unica cosa che valeva la pena essere fatta: la sicurezza della gente comune, la salvezza degli innocenti, il valore della giustizia._  
_Passarono faticosamente veloci due anni, notti insonni in cui credette di non poter andare avanti, incrinature nella sua fede, ma fu la tentazione di gettare la spugna a renderlo più forte._ _Poi i piani insondabili del Creatore sembrarono quadrare, a Cullen parve che i frammenti sparsi della sua vita iniziassero a tornare in ordine, almeno in parte. Ricevette una proposta: un ingaggio di prestigio e valore. Aveva senso, no, per quanto crudele? Avere affrontato quella penosa prova solo in preparazione dell'Inquisizione._  
_La sua fede non tentennò al richiamo, prese la via che Lui gli spianava davanti._  
_Comunicando la decisione di accettare l'incarico qualcuno l'aveva chiamato pazzo, qualcuno lo aveva accusato di essere un ingenuo idealista e uno sciocco, ma l'affacciarsi di quell'opportunità fu un'epifania: capì come Kirkwall si fosse stretta attorno a lui, trasformandosi in una prigione dove le sue energie divenivano ogni giorno più grigie e logore, realizzò che dentro di sé aveva cessato di essere un Templare._  
_Si gettò nelle mani dell'incerto, senza desiderio di capire né di risposte, colse solo l'opportunità di perseguire qualcosa di superiore, di rincorrere un cambiamento di cui il Thedas aveva assoluto bisogno._  
_Impegnarsi a placare la faida fra Maghi e Templari era il mimino che potesse fare per redimersi, per espiare._  
  
Senza l'influenza del Lyrium lo spazio della sua mente acquisisce chiarezza, tuttavia è sfibrante privarsi di quella sostanza, sta riacquistando se stesso duramente. Nel contempo, studiando di nuovo la donna al suo fianco, Cullen si sente egoista al pensiero.  
La ammira per come sta gestendo un compito eccezionale per chiunque, a maggior ragione per una cacciatrice elfa, Dalish per giunta.  
Ritrovarsi tra le mani un potere prodigioso, il solo capace di annientare gli squarci, talmente eccezionale da essere fuori dalla portata di qualsiasi mago vivente; finire a guidare schiere di Umani e un'istituzione eretica; trasformarsi nello strumento destinato a combattere fino all'ultimo la minaccia di un antico magister intenzionato con tutti i mezzi a diventare un dio.  
La ammira per come riesce a trasmettere coraggio e leggerezza nonostante il dramma che l'aspetta.  
Dopotutto, si dice, i suoi problemi sono tollerabili, sono niente rispetto le sfide dell'Araldo di Andraste.  
  
La circonda piano con un braccio, un gesto protettivo. Suo malgrado ne è conscio: salvaguardarla dalla sua missione, dal destino di eroina gli sarà impossibile, ma lo giura su ciò che di più caro ha al mondo, farà di tutto per agevolarla e assisterla, lo avrà sempre al suo fianco.  
Sarà il suo compagno, il suo amante, il suo sostegno, il suo comandante.  
  
Avverte Lavellan girarsi e si scansa per consentirle lo spostamento, sul viso stropicciato dal sonno vede una sola palpebra levarsi indolente.  
«Non riesci a dormire?»  
«No, stavo solo pensando»  
Lei si solleva abbastanza da poterlo guardare in faccia.  
«Quindi non ti ho sfiancato nemmeno un pochino stanotte?» gli chiede con un sopracciglio alzato e una punta di malizia.  
«Cosa? Certo! Non intendevo... Aaah, basta!»  
L'elfa ridacchia alla solita risposta maldestra «E' più forte di me Cullen, sei troppo divertente quando arrossisci e se cerchi di metterci rimedio ancora meglio!»  
Cullen cerca di darsi un aria di contegno mentre le risponde «Pfff, con te riesco benissimo da solo a rendermi ridicolo, senza incoraggiamento!»  
Ogni volta si dà dell'idiota, ma ne vale la pena, passare per sciocco ogni tanto è accettabile se così può vederla ridere.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pensieri di Cullen, sulla sua vita, sulle sue scelte, sull'Inquisizione, sull'amore, mi auguro credibili! ;)  
> Come mood mi ha ispirato un sacco il disco “Le Onde” di Ludovico Einaudi, in particolare:  
> [Passaggio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rWgZiSF30c).  
> Buona lettura!  
> B.F.


End file.
